


Monster

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust Gai to have an over the top name for a certain common morning problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Title: Monster  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Gai x Kakashi  
Rating: M  
Summary: Trust Gai to have an over the top name for a certain common morning problem.

“Gai?” Kakashi sounded extremely sleepy and he was squirming slightly in Gai’s arms.

“Yes, my Eternal Rival?” Gai tightened his hold unconsciously, relishing the feeling of his lover’s naked body pressed close to his own.

“Don’t.” Kakashi’s squirming became more pronounced and he began to use to legs to try and push himself away from Gai’s enveloping body.

“Don’t what, my Beautiful Beloved?” Gai tightened his arms and moved one of his muscular thighs to trap Kakashi’s thrashing legs.

“Don’t even think about it.” Unable to move his arms or legs, Kakashi tried arching his back to get his torso away from Gai’s.

“Don’t think about what Oh Gorgeous Flower of mine?” Gai arched his own back in response to Kakashi’s movements, effectively stretching his lover out, and pressing his own body even closer.

“About doing anything with that monster, I’m taking the kids on a short courier mission today.” Kakashi was clearly trying to sound peeved, but the fact that he was slightly short of breath effectively ruined the tone.

“Monster?” Gai was hurt; monster was such a harsh word.

“Yes Gai, monster.” Said monster was pressing firmly against him, reminding him intimately of exactly how huge it really was.

“It’s not a monster my Exquisitely Masculine Blossom.” Determined to prove his point, Gai ground his hips forwards, determined to prove to that there was nothing monstrous about him. 

“...” Kakashi could only groan wordlessly as a currently very tender part of his anatomy was mercilessly ground against.

“It’s Asa Kujaku – my morning peacock.” He would’ve struck a heroic pose, but he that would’ve meant releasing his hold on Kakashi’s enticingly muscular body.

“Peacock?” Kakashi blinked, pea-cock kind of implied something a whole lot smaller than what Gai was packing, and he couldn’t see how the gorgeous tail feathers of the bird by the same name were particularly relevant here.

“Beautiful, masculine, and of course, rising with the sun. Is it not an apt name Kakashi?” Gai felt more than heard Kakashi’s full-body moan when he used his lovers’ given name rather than one of the thousand silly epithets that he usually used. His lover always reacted in such a sensual way that Gai was wary of overusing his name, and usually saved it for auspicious occasions.

“Don’t peacocks normally make some kind of weird crying noise though?” His heart was still pounding from hearing his name issue forth from those firm lips which normally dripped with over the top adjectives. He realised his mistake when he felt the muscles holding him tightly tense up.

“You mean this noise?” With that, Gai thrust forwards slowly but firmly with his hips, drawing a high-pitched cry from Kakashi’s throat. 

“...” Kakashi couldn’t quite muster enough breath to chastise his enthusiastic lover as his body was skilfully played to produce a symphony of moans, groans, gasps and cries of pleasure.

 

When Kakashi finally made his way to the bridge to pick up his gennin, his pride forcing him to walk normally, he could help but answer their cries of ‘You’re late!’ with a complicated excuse involving being captured by invading peacocks.


End file.
